St Jorgeston Academy Host Cub
by JimibobWrites
Summary: When Thalia's Dad marries they move to America. When Thalia start's at her new school she not only finds new friends but she finds a host club. Then Thalia finds out that her new mum has another kid. What will Thalia do when her new stepsister tries to ruin her time at St Jorgeston Academy? Read more to find out!
I looked down at my timetable. B3, where's that? E2, E7, C6.

"You look lost." A slim girl with short light blond hair had come up to me. She had her curly hair tied up in a neat bun on the top of her head.

"Um, yeah. Do you know where B3 is?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, my friend Caitlin's in that class." She said.

"So um what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh yeah how rude, I'm Missy, what's your name?"

"I'm Thalia." I replied.

She walked me through a maze of student's and twists and turns, until finally we got to B3. She introduced me to Caitlin. She seemed nice. She was a very jumpy person. Her hair was died a dark red. I was actually ok at French class in my last school so I thought I would do well. But then I realised it's much harder than it seems. In class I sat next to Caitlin. On the other side of me was a skinny boy with short light brown hair. Two tall twin boys, one with long scruffy blond hair and one with short neat blond hair came from either side of me the sat at the front of my desk.

"Hi I'm Alex." Said the one with scruffy hair. "And I'm Billy." Said the other one. You could tell that they were mischievous by the way that they grinned at each other.

"Um, hi I'm Thalia." I replied cautiously.

By lunch time the twins, Caitlin and Missy and I were best friends. At lunch we were looking at the school notice board.

"Oh clubs, everyone has joined a club." Said Caitlin jumpily.

"I don't think clubs would be my thing." I replied.

"Oh please." They both said with puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll look." I said with a sigh. We all looked down the list.

"What about chess?" said Caitlin.

"No, too boring." I replied.

"What about the drama club?" said Missy.

"Well I'm not a great actress." I said.

"What about the quiddich club?" Asked Caitlin.

"I'm not really into that kind of stuff." I giggled.

"Dancing?" said Alex.

"Nope, I'm not interested." I said

"Hey what's the Host club?" I asked.

Caitlin and Missy looked at each other mischievously.

"Yes that's perfect; we'll take you there tomorrow." Said Missy.

"Are you shore I don't even know what it is." I said.

"Yes very sure." Replied Caitlin.

"Don't get too worked up, it's not that good!" said Billy.

"Are you jealous?" Teased Caitlin.

"Be quiet Caitlin. Why don't you go and hang out with the stunning and beautiful Dany!" Laughed Alex.

"Who is Dany anyway?" I asked.

"Only the most horrible gentleman ever." Said Alex as he gracefully moved from side to side. Everyone giggled. Well except Missy. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Missy hated the twins.

"Shut up Alex." Said Missy angrily. Alex grinned a mischievously grin at us.

"So what is the host club?" I asked.

"A place where girls go to hang around the most charming boys in the school." Said Billy.

"Oh I am not going to that." I went to walk away when Caitlin and Missy grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Yes you are." Said Missy.

"Are you serious?" I complained.

"Yes, we are. I've requested Louise and Missy has requested Mason. But we could easily request Ben for you. Yay" Said Caitlin jumpily.

"Fine, but just once." I sighed.

I could just imagine it. Absolutely horrible. Why can't I just be back in Canada? Then I started to think about my mum. Suddenly I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Oh no, I'm starting to cry again. I looked around for the nearest closet or toilet. Yes, just there, down the hall. I turned and ran down the hall. I heard Missy and Caitlin chasing after me.

"What's wrong?" Yelled Caitlin.

"Are you ok?" screamed Missy.

I ran into the girls toilets but all of the cubicles were full. Then finally someone came out. I locked myself in and started to cry. About thirty seconds later I heard two girls coming into the toilets. "Thalia, are you ok?" came the soft fuzzy voice of Caitlin.

"Yeah, um well I-I." I hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Said Missy. So I said the first thing that came to my head. And trust me, I regret saying it.

"I really needed to let out some gas." I said while slapping myself.

"Well, the bell is about to go so we better get to class." Missy said slowly. So we all went to class.

Just when Missy was about to go into her classroom she turned and said to us: "Don't forget about the host club tomorrow."

"Oh how could I forget." I said. In class the twins came up to me.

"So Thalia are you ready to meet the charming Dany?" Said Billy.

"I can't wait." I said sarcasticly.


End file.
